


Silence

by lolpoptarts182



Series: Denteo Gallus [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolpoptarts182/pseuds/lolpoptarts182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence dared not rebel in his presence, for the moment it had struck up the courage it was broken once more by clangs of metal, the shuffle of many feet, and the shouts of protestation that escaped the Royal Court as they were dragged before the king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Gav helped with this too! Written for the descriptive unit.

     The air outside was a cacophony of noise brought upon by the harsh, falling rain—cutting through the air to attack the walls of the castle and the ground below—followed by the horns that drowned out the storm as they signaled alarm, and caused the citizens of Denteo Gallus to erupt in panic as they scrambled to escape the streets—as was custom in times of danger.  
     The air smelled deeply of mud, wet wood, and rust, but not anything to indicate danger. Despite this, the only other smell in the air was fear. Even the birds smelled fear. They bounced in their dirty grey coats, searching for scraps of food that may have fallen out of market carts in the panic, but found none and took flight. Like shields against the fall of arrows, they flew against the rain, cooing back and forth and bringing harmony to the disorder that came so suddenly.  
     Back at the tower, thunder still rolling across the sky, the Royal Court moved aimlessly, wondering why they were abruptly trapped in the room. A dying torch was their only source of light, and they strained to see the looks of anger and concern on each other’s faces as it flickered, and sweat dripped down from their brows.  
     The veins in Michael’s arms pulsed as he clenched his fists in frustration, all the energy having left him from his various attempts earlier at tearing the door down.  
     In a corner, on the straw, sat Gavin, who struggled to breathe from panic with nothing to calm him but the sound of his breaths and the feel of his hands across his chest. Eyes closed, he whispered to himself meaningless words—meant to tear away at the fear—but the words served only as a reminder of their imprisonment.  
     Ray and Jack had fallen asleep to pass the time—both in uncomfortable positions. Both still bore their armor, for neither dared to remove it in their prison.  
     Lastly, Geoff was near the door and sat hunched over a hole in an attempt to draw out a rat that had taken solace from the harsh outdoors within the castle walls. He hoped to use the creature for entertainment, and—if necessary—for food.  
     After what felt like hours, Michael stood. He pressed his ear to the door and listened, but only silence echoed back at him. The silence slithered across the hall, where only one guard stood watch, statuesque as was required. Thunder rolled once more and broke the silence, but it came back stronger and lingered as it danced down the tower. It waltzed into the throne room and bravely met the sinister laughter from the mad king’s lips.  
     Here, flames leaped upon a candle chandelier, the red orange glow fighting back the darkness and mating with the yellow of the flashing lightning. The flames swayed menacingly as they reflected on the mad king’s eyes, giving the illusion they were deep pools of lava rather than the crystal blue that had usually taken their place.  
     The eyes were surrounded with laughter lines, engraved as deep on the king’s face as the words on his sword. Atop his head his crown gleamed, a drastic contrast to the black of his robes and the deep red of his cape. His body twisted and turned on the throne, almost inhuman, and reflected the monster within.  
     The silence dared not rebel in his presence, for the moment it had struck up the courage it was broken once more by clangs of metal, the shuffle of many feet, and the shouts of protestation that escaped the Royal Court as they were dragged before the king.  
     The men stood at the base of the throne while panic and anger filled the air around them. Ryan smiled happily at the feeling, and bathed in the joy the men’s terror brought him.  
     Michael yelled at Ryan, called him a coward, told him to stop acting like a lunatic and act like a king. He spat at the stairs that led to the throne and his companions flinched.  
     Ryan’s face twisted into something of maniacal rage. He roared an order to the guards to bring out the guillotine. The order was followed by wood scraping on concrete, which sent a shivers up the court’s spines.  
     Ryan motioned to the guards that held the men to make the men kneel. Knees hit concrete, the clang of metal armor and grunts from the men echoed loudly through the hall.        Jack screamed, begged Ryan to rethink his plan, at his head was lowered onto the block. Ryan did not listen and instead laughed at the men as they writhed and screamed.  
     Finally, the men ceased their shouts and prayed. They called to and tried to look at each other.  
     They heard the mad king shout the order, the swish of a blade, and then the Royal Court of Denteo Gallus heard nothing more.


End file.
